Changing Perceptions
Chapter One By Vonnacht He had to leave the City, that much was certain. Scents spiralled up to his spot on the roof of the Office, swirling and mixing until they reached his nostrilis, filling them with nausea. How long could he keep up his charade? How long could he be a friend to these people, and how long would it take them to realise that he wasn't a gallant defender, a loving friend, but something far more sinister? The last mission had awoken something in him. Shamefaced, remembering the events, remembering his vile words to the captives, Von looked at the full moon. Hitting Kennia was just the start, he knew. His eyes were betraying him, the red mist descending. He was beginning to see his family as something else... prey, perhaps? 'No. Force it down. Get away from it. They aren't your enemies, they care more about you than anyone else you've ever known...' He muttered, wishing he could force himself to believe it. The bruise on Kennia's temple stood out in his mind, reminding him just how vicious he could be. If I can do this to those I care about, what will become of me? Where will I go? And when will they finally find out my true past? He grimaced, rolling a cigarette. He knew he couldn't leave. They'd find him, and they'd want answers. Could they accept his replies? Or would he be murdered on the spot? Amidst all the self loathing and thoughts of blood and murder, a glimmer of hope arose. Perhaps they wouldn't have to know? If he could regain his control, perhaps he could beat it this time. Control, that's it. The red mist descends but you force it away. Blood covered ground won't excite you any longer. You will be stronger, Von. You will hold firm. If they knew... Von closed his eyes, trying to drive these seditious thoughts from his mind. He could not, he would not see his family come to harm. As his eyes opened again, the nagging doubt arose once more. 'But what if you lose control again?' He growled, lighting his cigarette and trying to distract his thoughts again. Chapter Two By Kyanali Unable to sleep, Kya came to the office in the middle of the night to let herself in, searching for the file on Langley. She was dressed in all black and kept to the shadows quietly. Entering the office it looked like someone had been there - one room in the back had a door ajar, a light on, but no one appeared to be near. Not a singular noise could be heard. Kya's ears nearly itched, straining to hear any clue at all. It was then she smelled the faint scent of Von's brand of smokes. Her heart skipped a beat thinking he was here somewhere, but where? It occured to her to be concerned, so cautiously she crept about looking for clues to his whereabouts. Finally seeing a window ajar upstairs, she poked her head out and called softly to him, "Von, you out here?" Chapter Three By Vonnacht "Von, you out here?" His reverie shattered, and his eyes opened again. The cigarette, which had burned down almost to his fingers was forgotten, thrown down to the street below. "Kya, I'm up on the roof. Care to join me?" He extended a long blue arm through the window, to pull her up. Chapter Four By Kyanali Kya grasped his arm firmly and pulled herself up, looking around wordlessly. The city was fairly quiet, with a few dim lights in sleepless windows. The clouds rolled softly, allowing the prismed halo of the moon to shine through occassionally. Kya shifted her attention to Von, and took in his entire mood in one glance. He was sitting, arms wrapped around knees, surveying the roofline of the whole city. She kept her distance from him, sensing he needed plenty of his own space and sat a few feet away, also not looking at him. She paused a moment before asking gently and quietly out towards the horizon, "What's eating at you, hmm?" Chapter Five By Vonnact 'I'm fine, Miss Kya...' As soon as the lie left his lips he cursed himself. She'd see right through it, but was now the time to reveal his secrets? Chapter Six By Kyanali Kya watched him lie right through his delicate elven teeth and looked away to hide the disappointment she felt. As much as she wanted him to open up and trust her, she knew she could not push him to share until he was ready. It may be he'd never be ready. Her mind took over, seeking various explanations for why he could not tell her. She knew if she continued down that path she'd wind up emotional and needy. Instead, she disciplined herself to wipe the worry from her face and give him the most supportive smile she could muster. "Oh, good to hear. Have you met Talula yet? And what of Raimi and Vic, seen them lately?" Kya continued on in a barrage of words to get his mind off the obviously too painful stuff for him to face. "You know, I am worried about Kennia, deeply. She cannot seem to forgive herself and it's spiraling downward. I know she's in good hands with Tai. If anyone can help her he can... It's just, I feel so helpless lately. I try and it's like she does not even hear me. I really wish my words mattered to her." Kya sighed deeply, hoping he went with her distractions as planned, until he felt comfortable enough to let her see the parts he was afraid she would not accept. Chapter Seven By Taijiang Back from a run down through the Vale, checking on the progress of the Tong control of the trade routes, Tai headed to the office. It was late but he needed to check the most recent numbers out of Menenthil. He raised an eyebrow,, surprised anyone else was there. He was about to call out but stopped, hearing voices from above. He paused, recognizing the voices of Von and Kya. He glanced over at the ledgers on his desk. These two had earned their privacy. Business was business but it didn't have to be done here. Tai picked up a couple of the notebooks and headed toward the door, being careful to be a bit more quiet than when he'd entered. Category:Stories Category:Vonnacht Category:Kyanali Category:Taijiang Category:Shades_of_Grey Category:Gray_Tiger_Tong Category:Grey_Tiger_Tong